Crona Gorgon
Crona Gorgon is a major character. She is voiced by Maxey Whitehead. About characteristics: slender, curvy, flat-chested, pink hair, blue eyes, beautiful, shy, cowardly, nervous, obedient, calm, naive, paranoid Real age: 11 real years Animated age: 14 toon years Species: witch-human hybrid Relations: Medusa (mother), Arachne and Shaula (aunts) Nationality: Japanese Religion: Shinto Race: Traditionally-animated Subrace: Antagonist Comes from: Soul eater Catchphrase: " I do not know how to deal with..." theme song: Feel Relationships: * Medusa: Crona is very obedient of her mother but because of fear, not respect. She treats Medusa as one of the few cartoons she can actually trust and this is the reason why she is afraid to interact with others. * Ragnarok: Ragnarok and Crona have a relationship similar to that of an abusive older brother and a scared little sister. They always fight and argue with each other. Ragnarok treats her with a lot of abuse (both physical and verbal). But from time to time, he is shown to care about her, such as the cases when he protects her from the Gangreen gang's bullying. * Toffee: Crona trusts Toffee completely because he is one of the few toons who does not abuse her, and also the only father-figure she has in her life. * the Horned king: She does not interact with him directly, but she is shown to be terrified of him. * Kid: Crona has been in love with Kid, ever since the episode The septarian's apprentice. From then on, she has tried numerous times to attract his attention. Her crush on him became her motivation to not give up her dreams. Their mutual relationship seems platonic at present, but in the episode The brave robot will take the diamond, Kid is shown slowly returning her feelings. * her aunts: She has tried to get their attention at times, but with no good results, just like with everyone else. * Varian: They first meet in the episode Varian takes Antagonistan. Their relationship starts as completely platonic, but in the episode Laboratory space, the alchemist falls in love with her, with her remaining unaware of those feelings, seeing him only as her best friend. Varian knows about Crona's feelings for Kid, but he refuses to accept them. Trivia: * Despite being portrayed as a female in the show, the character's official gender is actually unknown. The reason for her portrayal as a female is that according to the show's standarts, each character must have a gender. * She shares her original actress Maaya Sakamoto with Ciel and Haruhi. * Her blood is black and it can be used as a weapon too. * She shares her English actress with Alphonse. * She is a protagonist in the episodes Cronarella and Paint it black and a secondary character in The septarian's apprentice. * In the episode Laboratory space was revealed that Crona used to be bullied by the Gangreen gang, but not to the same extent as Varian. The bullying completely stopped after the alchemist moved in Antagonistan. Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Traditionally-animated characters Category:Female characters Category:Daughters Category:Antagonists Category:Citizens of Antagonistan Category:Animated humans Category:Witches Category:Hybrids Category:Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Japanese Category:Immigrants Category:Asians Category:Teenagers Category:Androgynous characters Category:Nieces